1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for a restraining device of a vehicle, such as an airbag apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a gas generator in which a combustion chamber is formed inside a cylindrical filter, when the filter is attached to a predetermined position of a housing, the attachment has to be made with a certain restraining force to prevent the filter from becoming shaky or moving in subsequent assembling.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,009, a housing 1 is formed by a cylindrical member 2 containing a circumferential wall portion 22 and a side surface portion 21 and a cup-shaped member 3 that closes the opening of the cylindrical member 2, and a cylindrical filter 51 is disposed inside the housing. At one end (on the igniter 4 side) of the housing, the outer diameter of the circumferential wall portion 22 is reduced by the inclined surface 24, and positioning is performed by abutting the inner circumferential surface of this portion of reduced diameter against an outer circumferential surface of one end of the filter 51.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,221 describes an aspect in which both ends of a cylinder 5 having a hole 7 are closed, and a filter 1, an igniter 3, and a gas generating agent 2 are accommodated inside the cylinder. FIG. 2 shows an aspect in which a retainer-like member with a bolt mounted on the lower side thereof is attached, both end portions in the axial direction are reduced in diameter, and the outer circumferential surface of the cylinder 5 is also disposed in the abutment state thereof.
JP-A No. 2001-239913 describes an aspect in which a filter 5, a gas generating agent 8, and an igniter 6 are disposed inside a housing 3 containing a diffuser shell 1 and a closure shell 2, and a bent portion 56, which is a boundary portion of a circumferential wall portion 55 of the closure shell 2 and a circular portion 54, abuts against a circumferential edge at the lower end of the filter 5.